


New Chapter in Hawaii

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Elizabeth is an American super spy and assassin. What will happen when she moves to Hawaii and meets famous Five-0.





	1. Last mission?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoys it :)

Another job done.

A dead man in front of me and hundred of them dead in the whole building. Now I go out of this bunker from World War II and wait for the military helicopter that will get me out of here. I cannot wait until I get to a hotel and take a well deserved warm shower. 9 minutes until the helicopter arrives I better find the way out of here.

I get out just in time. The helicopter is coming down. I get in, sit down and get my headphones on. "Another mission done" Jake says with a big grin on his face. "Ah yes...finally" I say as I look around my surroundings. Forest. Woods everywhere. And in this moment for the first time in forever I felt homesick. Maybe because this is my last mission in a while? I don't know but it feels very strange. Thank God plane leaves in a few hours and I will finally see my family again.

———————  
Got off the plane. I'm finally home...well I have never been in one state enough to call it home. So our current destination is Las Vegas, Nevada. When I heard my dad say this I thought they were crazy but I've grown to like it even if I'm not a big fan of poker and clubbing. I have 5 days here until I go to Hawaii.

It's mostly to see my uncle Jared but also to have my ceremony, as I will take a little break from missions. And I think I planned my life out pretty well, I will move to Hawaii and finally have some freedom. Not like protecting the president of US and killing people for him is bad but every once in a while you get to the point where you need to clear your mind. And I think Hawaii is perfect place for me even the president recommended it.

I get to my parents driveway and wait for the gate to open. I get out of the car and knock on the door. My parents will definitely be surprised because I finished my mission before I actually needed to. "Elizabeth!! Oh my God you're here!! How?" My mom says excitedly as she opens the door for me and hugs me."Well I finished my mission a little bit earlier. Where is dad?" I ask her as I get into the living room. "He's in D.C. for a little trip. They needed him at the base but he will come home tonight." That doesn't surprise me after all he is the general. I guess I'll have to wait here to see him.

I set up a movie for me and mom to watch, some comedy or something. "When will Ian come here?" I ask her during the opening titles. I really miss my brother. I haven't seen him in ages. "In a few weeks. He is the special agent in charge he has little time off" " Yea I know mom. So that means he won't be able to come to my ceremony?" I say disappointed. I want him there, after all he is the reason why I got into military and special training. "I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry honey." she says and kisses my forehead. "No it's okay I understand" but it is an obvious lie and I know mom could hear it in my voice.

\-----------------------  
The door opening woke me up. Dad's home. You cannot even see on me that I just woke up that's how thrilled I am. I get up and run to the door. "Dad!" I hug him real tight. "Elizabeth? You're here?" 

"Yea I finished my mission earlier" 

"I can see you haven't stop training every bone in my body is crushed" He says jokingly.

"Just because I'm working doesn't mean that I stopped working out" I say through laughter. God I missed this, I missed my parents. But this is what I chose and I need to go with it. 

"So why did they call you? Anything that I need to know?"

"No. Some agents got in real trouble and we needed to get a new plan in."

"Sounds interesting" 

"Elizabeth!" I hear my mom call me. "Come help me in the kitchen" "I'm coming" I start walking the kitchen but my dad's voice stops me. 

"Why didn't you tell us you're moving to Hawaii?"

"I-I uh.. this is something that I wanted to talk about during dinner" I say and go to the kitchen. I couldn't look at his face because this is something he needed to hear from me but I guess no one at the base knows how to keep their mouth shut. I need to stop thinking about this and help my mother with dinner. This is something that was out of my hands so why am I blaming myself?

\-----------------  
"As both of you know-" I start, "I'm going on a break for a few months... dad knows and you needed to hear this from me I'm really sorry...but I'm moving to Hawaii." This was hard to say as I followed my parents to every state they went to. I continue, "I'm 27 and I think I need to have some freedom, some time for myself"

"When?" Dad asks. 

"I planned on to stay there immediately after my ceremony ends. Uncle Jared will help me with everything since he knows whole Hawaii."

"I am surprised but if this is what you want we won't try to stop you-" mom says "also you are in good hands" this made me smile.

"I'm so glad both of you are okay with this. I feel like this is for my own good."

"You know how much we support you and if you think this will help you, go ahead"

"Thank you dad" I get up and kiss his cheek and give my mom a hug. "Thank you mom, I love you both" 

"We love you too honey" 

"I should get going. I need to pack up and organize everything." I say and head to the door. "Good luck" I hear my mom say. 

Now this is done as well. I unlock my car, sit and turn it on. I take a deep breath. New chapter in my book is starting. I'm actually doing this. It's been time. I think to myself and drive off to my house.


	2. Hello Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth finally gets to Hawaii.

Everything that I need has been sent to Hawaii and my plane leaves in 30 minutes. I'm going a day before I needed to, to get everything in place and ready. I don't want my uncle to do it alone. I also want to visit his training base where I trained as well few years ago. See how everything changed. 

But I still have memories. Like when I trained for a month in heels because by my uncle's words "you never know when you will need to beat someone's ass". Ladies voice on the speakers gets me out of my thoughts. I get up, give my ticket and get onto the plane. This is it.

——  
I pick up my suitcase and walk to the exit doors where uncle Jared is waiting for me. I haven't seen him in a long time, mostly because of my missions. I let go of my suitcase and hug uncle Jared. "I missed you, princess" he murmurs into my hair. "I missed you too, makua" I say as I kiss his cheek and pull back. "Haven't seen you in a long time" he says and grabs my suitcase. 

"You know how it is, missions everywhere. Done with one, go to another one and for me the only solution was this break" I say, smiling.

"I just hope you left the president in good hands because if you didn't, you might not be long on this break" he says, chuckling.

"I wanna enjoy Hawaii as much as I can, so I couldn't allow that." 

We get into a car and drive to my house. It is quite big, it has a big backyard and a infinity pool. I look around for a little bit before I go to my room and start unpacking. 

After I'm done with all the unpacking and organization, I say goodbye to uncle Jared and go to the living room. I get some snacks, turn on the TV and start watching Game of Thrones. One of my favorite TV shows. I'm currently on episode 10 of the 6th season. After it ends I go to my bathroom, take a shower and get ready for bed. 

First night in Hawaii and I already love it. I check my social media and emails for a few minutes. I put my phone on my nightstand after I turned on my alarm because my ceremony is tomorrow. It kinda makes me nervous but not that much. The reason for that is because this is all part of my cover up so that my alias doesn't get connected to my real life. If that ever happened I would be dead. I relax for a little bit and listen to the sea and sounds of waves crashing. This is probably one of the most peaceful places I've been to. I breathe in and breathe out the fresh air of Hawaii and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry for this long wait but also a really short chapter. I really have so many things going on around school but I promise next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this one then please leave kudos and comment. If you have any suggestion I will be more than happy to hear them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will help a lot :)


End file.
